


All The Small Things

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Dean loves to show Ginny he loves her in the little things that he does.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: All The Small Things by Blink-182
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: A Ship You Used To Love But No Longer Do

Ginny watched Dean out of the corner of her eye as he started the car up. She didn't rust cars, not one bit, but he had offered to drive her home from the pub after her celebratory drinks had gotten out of hand and her teammates had deemed her too drunk to apparate. She was glad that she had people to look out for her but she would be lying if she said that she didn't find it annoying that they seemed to think that they could dictate what she could and couldn't do, especially when they knew that she hated to be controlled in any way.

Dean had come as soon as she had called him, having used the mobile phone that he had bought her after they had started seeing each other. For the most part, the mobile didn't work, and she knew that was down to the magical interference, but at times like this, it did come in handy. Even though it was coming up to midnight and Dean had had most likely been asleep, he had gotten her call and had immediately come out to get her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she let herself lean back in the chair and a small yawn escaped her. She might not have trusted cars at all, but they were certainly one of her most favourite places to have a nap.

"Don't be." Dean told her with a soft smile. "I'd prefer you didn't get hurt so I'm glad that you called me."

Ginny gave him a soft smile before she allowed her eyes to close, letting the sound of the engine and the low hum of the classical music station that Dean had playing lull her to sleep.

When Ginny opened her eyes again she found that she was somehow tucked up in their bed. She mumbled something that not even her own alcohol soaked brain couldn't work out, but reached out to the other side of the bed to see where she Dean was without properly looking as she let her eyes close again. He seemed to be awake as he wrapped his arms around her in return and pulled her into his arms.

Ginny yawned softly as she cuddled up against him, her eyes closing as she cuddled up against him. She didn't know what time it was, whether she should be thinking about getting up or falling back to sleep, but all she did know was that she was tired and that the bed was warm so she was in no hurry to move. She was starting to feel the effects of yesterday's game and the way that her body was starting to ache told her that a day in bed was exactly what she needed.

They didn't need to say or do anything special to make the day special, and in fact Ginny often preferred when the two of them could just be themselves without the pressures of her performing for her teammates and without the pressures of Dean needing to create art just so that they could pay the bills. That was the downside of being a couple that consists of an athlete and an artist - if they weren't careful then they could end up being the literal definition of a starving artist.

Ginny didn't mind all that much really, she knew that they had their families that they could ask for help if they were really struggling, but for the most part she found that they didn't reach out. She often found that she wanted to prove to her family that she could get by without them. She had always been the baby of the family and so they had always looked after her, even if she didn't want them to.

Dean and Ginny lay there together for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until Ginny figured that it was probably time that she and her boyfriend got up. So far she had managed to avoid getting a hangover and if she wanted that to continue then she knew that she had to get up.

Ginny headed down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee but something at the bottom of the stairs caught her eye. A soft smile flickered across Ginny's face as she saw the flowers that were sitting in a vase on the table in the hall. A dozen roses of different colours. Ginny's brewing headache was all but forgot as she all but leaped down the last couple of steps and she grabbed the card that was nestled between two of the flowers.

The roses were from Dean, which wasn't at all surprising, to commemorate her win the day previously. She realised that he had probably bought them yesterday but she hadn't been conscious when they'd gotten home, let alone been sober enough to recognise them for what they were. She couldn't believe how thoughtful Dean was, even though they had been together for several years now. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the petals - the card said in words just how proud Dean was of her, but the roses told her just how much he cared.


End file.
